


Achievement: Hunters

by JJFenceJumper



Series: Achievement Hunters [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFenceJumper/pseuds/JJFenceJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff, Ryan, Joel, Lindsay, Ray, and Jordan are all a part of the AI unit that was restored years after its first failed attempt at success. They're directly run by Burnie who is, in turn, a part of a bigger corporation. This story follows their adventure and realization as to just what the AI program is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blond man towered over the other, his fist poised for the finishing blow. A smirk was evident on his face, mocking his opponent. No one dare go into combat without their battle armor, namely their helmet. Well, no one sane that is. He lowered himself to a crouching position, still overhead of the man in the dark violet combat gear with black trimming, and stared menacingly at his prey.

His eyes gleamed, a sinister light shining from his piercing blue irises. “Come now, peasant,” he spoke in a low, deep voice. He was very much aware of the effect it had on people and talked at a slow pace, allowing terror to seep into his listener’s every bone. “Kneel before your king. Beg for your life and maybe, just maybe, I’ll spare your life.”

He let the man stay silent for a few moments, understanding the crippling fear he typically instilled in his enemies. “Well?” He asked, his malicious smile wavering for a second.

“Nope,” came the muffled response.

“W-what?”

“You heard me.”

A quizzical look passed over the man who stood on the balls of his feet. Shaking his head, he leaned in closer to his fallen opponent, his hot breath fogging up the other’s visor. “ _What do you mean no_?” He spat, placing emphasis on each word.

“I mean _no._ I won’t beg for your mercy, Ryan.”

The blond’s face fell, a sad look replacing his once smug appearance. “Aw,” he whined. “Come on, Joel. Please?” The man lost the entirety of his frightful demeanor within a matter of seconds, his stony eyes losing their determined light and gaining a soft shine. He pursed his lips in a pout and curled his eyebrows up, his appearance not unlike that of a sad puppy.

The fallen man sat up, flipping an internal switch that pulled his veil up into his helmet. His tousled hair sprung about, his long bangs almost covering his eyes that held a glazed over look to them with a slight showing of their veins. He lazily looked up at the man, barely taking in his upset features. After a quick second his face broke out in a crooked smile. “Only time I’ll be getting on my knees for you is after you do the same for me.”

“Gross.”

The dark-haired man shrugged before allowing the larger of the two to help get him on his feet. “Thanks bud,” he mumbled, patting him on the back as he walked past him and towards the exit of the training room.

As the older male walked by, Ryan couldn’t help but smell the pungent odor of alcohol that shot off of him. Once again wrinkling his brow, he caught the other by his arm.

“I know you did _not_ go drinking before our sparring session, Joel,” he said in a harsh tone, raising his voice with every word until he was practically yelling the other’s name.

Joel flashed Ryan a toothy grin and a thumbs up. “Yep! A+ Ryan, you’re right, I would never do such a thing!”

The blond man began peeling off his armor, rolling his eyes at Joel’s blatant lie. “I thought I told you to be on the lookout for such things, Gavin.”

Panic crossed Joel’s face. He sprinted back the short distance to Ryan, frantically waving his arms about and spewing a jumble of words. “No, no, no, no, Ryan, why,” Joel stammered. “Don-“

The man’s fumbling was interrupted by a green flash of light that left the two men momentarily dazed. Ryan opened his eyes at the sound of his close friend groaning, allowing them the appropriate time to readjust. Once his vision was back he was greeted with the familiar sight of a miniature man floating before him.

“Sorry, Ry-Ry. Not much I can do when the bugger shuts me off,” the slim figure stated, finishing his sentence by appearing in front of Joel. He gave him a stern look as his hands shot down to his waist, almost giving him an air of authority. Almost.

Joel scoffed before waving his hand through Gavin in an unsuccessful attempt at getting rid of him. “Now you’ve done it,” he mumbled darkly to Ryan.

Ryan ignored his jestful comment, unintentionally mimicking Gavin’s pose. “So, you mean to tell me that you not only came to our sparring session inebriated, but without the assistance of your AI either?”

Joel’s gaze switched focus between his AI companion and his teammate, barely listening to Ryan’s quibbling. _Jeez, these two together make so much more of a perfect match than he and I do._ “Don’t give me that shit, I didn’t see Jack out there for a second!”

“Didn’t need him, did I?”

“I didn’t need Gavin either.”

“What? What realm are you inhabiting? I kicked your ass no problem.”

“Aha!” Joel yelled, throwing a finger up for emphasis. “My point exactly.”

“Bu – I – Wha – “

“I think what Ryan is _trying_ to ask is: What exactly is this point of yours,” translated Jack, making his appearance much more subtle than that of Gavin’s, only giving off an orange shine as he appeared.

“My point, Jack, is that Ryan didn’t need you to beat the ever living snot out of me. No offense to you Gavin, but I highly doubt you’d have raised my chances of besting Ryan – with or without Jack.”

“Hey,” Gavin said in an atypical melancholy tone. “I _do_ take offense to that!”

“What?” Asked Joel incredulously, honestly shocked at the fact that Gavin was upset at him for his comment. “Why? I said no offense.”

“That doesn’t make your words un-hurtful,” sniffled Gavin before returning to his home in Joel’s head.

“Oh, come on, Gavvy…”

Ryan and Jack shared a laugh as they watched the pair walk away, Joel appearing to be talking to himself with Gavin now out of sight. Ryan resumed taking his armor off, having forgotten about the task at some point during the odd events that transpired. “Might wanna have SHIELA open the doors for those two, just by the way.”

“Oh. Right. Don’t want another Lindsay situation on our hands, do we?” He asked rhetorically, slipping off the last of his gear. Jack knew he didn’t need an answer but shook his head anyways, still not entirely used to the odd social cues humans upheld.

“SHIELA, sparring session over,” he yelled aloud to the room itself.

All lights in the room dimmed for a second. “Yes, sir. I will now open the exits for release.”

Joel rushed out the doors the second they open, excited to finally be done with the hell that was fighting Ryan.

“Was it a good match, Agent Penny?”

He muttered darkly to himself over the god forsaken code name he was given as he stacked his cadmium green armor piece one atop of the other. “Yeah, SHIELA, won it with ease. And cool it with the Agent Penny thing, alright?”

“As to be expected sir. And I do give my most sincere apologies if what I said was not to your liking.”

“Hey,” shouted Joel, his head appearing in the doorway, giving him a disembodied appearance. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean, SHIELA?”

“Oh,” came SHIELA’s monotone reply. “I simply meant that it was fairly obvious agent Pennsylvania would win considering hi – “

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” interrupted Joel. “I know what you meant.”

“Ya dumb, updated iOS system,” he said in a hushed manner.

“I heard that,” notified SHIELA before quickly closing the door Joel’s head was still in.

Ryan shook his head at their antics as he heard a yelp from the older man on the other side of the wall. “Now, now, SHIELA. I thought you had no sense of spitefulness?”

“I do not,” the computer program confirmed. “I just thought that would be a valid response to his rude comment.”

Ryan perks one of his eyebrows up at the comment, an amused look plastered on his face. “Right you are.”

“I’m aware.” And though Jack knew it wasn’t possible, he swore he heard a slight snarkiness to her voice.

“Come on, Jack,” Ryan huffed, having already made his way towards the exit.

“Right,” he said, his attention turning to his companion before he vanished back into Ryan’s mind.


	2. Lindsay V Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Joel and Ryan finish up their sparring match in preparation of their placement tests, Lindsay and Geoff face off to determine their rank. For Lindsay, this is more that just that though, it's practically her everything.

The crimson-haired girl dove behind a tree, the sound of a shot to her immediate right leaving a shrill ringing in her ears. She visibly winced, throwing her hands up to cover them in a fruitless attempt at lessening the harsh sound. She tried to ignore both it and the warm blood trickling down her fingers as she took note of the pink substance in the place she once stood that had left an actual dent in the ground. _Great_ , she thought.

She cursed under her breath before she took off from her hiding spot into a thicker part of the forest where the trees were closely compacted and would make it nearly impossible to strike her from a linear path. She heard a thud from where a shot was fired directly into the trunk of a tree and knew she made the right choice in fleeing.

She ran for just a few more seconds before she turned behind a thin tree and collapsed to the ground. _Stats_ , she thought. _What are my stats?_ A translucent screen popped up before her at the same time that her AI did. She quickly scanned her information and angrily tore out a handful of grass from the ground just to throw it up in the air.

“What did I fucking tell you, Lindsay? I said you should have brought your helmet for safety but nooo, can’t fucking listen to Gus, can we? Nah, makes way too much fucking sense, right? It’s not like that’s the only reason I’m here or anything.”

The young woman rolled her eyes at his rant, “Cool it, Gustavo, that dumb thing’s way too heavy for me to have brought in. Had I brought it I might not have been able to keep his aim off - better I go deaf in one ear than lose a leg.”

Her sound argument was made invalid with the program’s blank stare. “You do know this is a test, right? As in not a death match. As in it’s essentially just training. As in you’re a fucking idiot for taking severe and possibly permanent damage for your name being a little higher on a scoreboard.”

The girl’s eyes burned with determination and anger at his words. “This is so much more than training! Just cool it, Gus. I have a med-pack to deal with it. I just wasn’t expecting to use it this early was all...” _I haven’t even made a move yet and I’m forced to use this. I’m going to need to pick up the pace and start running circles around him._

Gus heaved a sigh at her thoughts before pointing at the small box on her left thigh. “If anyone can do it, it’s gotta be you,” he said as Lindsay lifted the item with a grunt.

Lindsay smiled at his words before uttering a small “thanks.”

“Well, if not you then Joel could probably do it.”

She released her grip from the small package and let it drop with a loud thud that she herself could barely register. "Yeah, thanks," she seethed. "How kind of you to say, I can tell you're extremely confident in my being able to pull it off."

The moment the med-pack hit the floor it burst open and emitted green waves in a semi-sphere around it until it completely enveloped Lindsay. The young lady had a sharp intake of breath as the cool mist-like aura washed over her and left her in a state of euphoria. She tilted her back against the tree she was leaning on as her bangs scattered upon her face and ambient noise began to slowly return to her right ear. Lindsay was fairly new to the organization and, because so, was not used to actual fights and injury. Never before had she sustained serious damage as such and she hated it. The nice feeling of being healed just paled in comparison to the sense of pride that comes with successful completion of a mission or stomping your opponent fight. Because of that, she wished to never be in need of one again, for that would mean she’d have to come to terms with not being able to carry out a goal alone – it’d mean she was weak.

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” came Gus’ voice, tarnishing her pristine moment. “We’re still in a fight here in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Lindsay’s lips curled down, forming a frown. He was right, she was here to prove her worth as a soldier. And what better way to do that than to take down the top dog?

She jumped up from her sitting position, kicking the now-useless item from her path and stretched her arms over her head. _Did you find out his positioning from his shot or will you need a bit more information?_

Gus guffawed at the ridiculous question. “You’re kidding, right? Of course I know where he is!”

“Sorry, princess. So where is he?”

“He’s at your 5 o’clock about 17.3 meters up and 92.7 meters away.”

She looked in that direction with a fire in her eyes before she shifted her bangs out of her face. “So just a minute long walk? Nice.”

“Fucking brag about it.”

She sped off in the direction Gus told her Geoff could be found until Gus warned her of the openness of the area. She swiftly ran from tree to tree, making sure to keep the tree covering her from the place Geoff was last seen. “Only two meters away,” Gus told her.

She nodded before stepping behind another tree. If she could get to the relative spot Geoff began to climb up the trees, Gus would be able to tell her which tree it was and then the fun could really start. Unfortunately for her she wasn’t allowed to make it. The second she peeked out from behind her cover to survey the area a dull pain came over her leg.

She looked down to see the pink goop cover the entirety of her right knee, greatly hindering her movement to the point that she would be an easy target for following shots. _Fuck!_

“What’s the matter, Linds?” Came a voice from the depths of the forest. “Can’t outrun a bullet?”

A man decked out in orange combat armor leapt down from the obscured darkness above and landed on a branch just a few yards off the ground. He held his sniper behind him, showing Lindsay he wasn’t about to take another shot and she quickly made note of it.

“You think this shit’s gonna st-“ She cut off her own words as the pink substance began to crystalize and constrict her leg. She let out a short scream before gritting her teeth.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re new here aren’t you? You don’t know about our training material. All weapons we choose before the fight are special in that they don’t work with actual bullets, of any kind, save for these odd pink ones,” he informed, holding a small pink rod up to his eye. “We call them laffy-taffy ammo, kinda cute isn’t it?”

He suddenly dropped it from his hands and straightened his posture. “Arena, field stats,” he yelled out into the open.

A holographic bar appeared over his and Lindsay’s head that listed off their remaining “health.” Geoff’s was completely filled, a bright green color beaming off of it, while Lindsay’s was at less than half with a dark red hue to it.

Geoff put his lips together, a loud whistle disrupting the otherwise silent atmosphere. “Sucks to suck,” he mocked as he took his gun from behind his back. Before he could even lift the sight up to his eye level though, Lindsay’s hands moved in a blur. Geoff’s face contorted into a quizzical expression as he watched her pull her handgun from its holster and, without a hint of hesitation, blew her confinement away.

“Back the fuck up, Geoff!”

The older gent complied with his AI’s command and turned back quickly before jumping away from the red-haired psycho.

“Holy shit,” Geoff gasped between breathes. “Did you see that?”

“Fuck yeah I did,” mused Michael. His voice held a sense of wonderment and, what seemed to be, amusement. “Fucking hardcore is what that was.”

Geoff nodded absentmindedly as he scaled up the branches of a tall tree in an attempt to find cover. _All this over a game?_

“It’s not a game,” Corrects the red program. “It’s a placement match.”

“To someone like you, of course it doesn’t mean shit. You’re the best god damn agent they’ve got – that isn’t a compliment, it’s a fact. She’s new and the only girl on the team. Her parents were douchey nobodies. She had to work her ass into the ground just to get here.”

_He’s right,_ Geoff thought. He heaved a big sigh as he threw his arm up to his face, wiping his brow out of frustration. “She’d probably kill me, wouldn’t she?”

“Yep,” Michael answered unceremoniously.

“Well, let’s get on with this game then shall we? Let’s play."


End file.
